Karkilaz
Karkilaz is a country obsessed with spinels in Vozonid satirical and post-apocalyptic literature. Flag The flag of both versions of Karkilaz consists of a quadrilateral spinel gem in a crimson background. The spinel symbolises wealth and regeneration, and the background represents the abundant (yet squandered or poorly-used) resources of the country. Depiction Karkilaz is depicted in either one of two ways: either as a retrograde Vozonid monarchy where everyone wears and behaves like characters from classical literature (complete with golden helmets and armour), or as a desert filled with towering red crystals. These depictions are commonly known as "Karkilaz A" and "Karkilaz B", or alternatively as "Karkilaz Ai" and "Karkilaz Zha" after the first letters of the Sarmelonid alphabet. History Karkilaz A Karkilaz A is an isolated fief that has been exposed to the modern world by an alcoholic goatherd. It was founded by a surviving remnant of Sarmelonids (or re-enactors in some versions) who practiced their superstitious culture away from the rest of Vozolaz. Karkilaz B Its point of divergence and origin lay at the failure of the Sarmelonid emperor Wantozil to modernise Vozolaz, as he was more focused on utilising its spinel deposits to prepare for a second Konjor invasion. He was then overthrown by an insane scientist, who accelerated and multiplied dozens of secret projects that utilised a mixture of alien and spinel-based technology to wipe out the invasive expeditions' raids. To make his people more powerful that his enemies, he used a bomb that mutated most of the Sarmelonid subjects to become symbiotic with the ever-growing spinel deposits. Alarmed by the rapid growth of his beloved red mineral, the rest of the world quarantined Vozolaz. As the whole empire developed more uses for its spinels, its society spiralled further into religious fanaticism, and its people's insanity was intensified by widespread mutations caused by that scientist's altered minerals. In both versions The Karkinoi are also armed with advanced weaponry that belie their archaic or flimsy appearance, much of which was plundered from the Konjors. At first, the Karkinoi (people of Karkilaz) would be puzzled by the outside world. After moments of observing the backwardsness of their neighbours, and being upset by the Sarmelonid Empire's absence, the Karkinoi consider embarking on a campaign to conquer the nearby lands and settlements under their version of the Sarmelonids' authority. Geography Karkilaz is located either at most of Vozolaz except the western deserts and foothills, or at the southwestern corner near what is now Mahandaro, Arantar, and New Irajon. Economy It has refined its haphazard technology to develop a more efficient method of energy generation, using their spinel gems as solar panels, batteries, and miniature generators for its blaster guns. A single Karkinoi gem the size of a pebble can store enough energy to power an airplane for three straight days. However, if any of those gems cannot conduct energy properly as it should, it is crushed into tiles that are used as the country's currency. Trivia * Karkilaz A was based on Southeast Asian art; and Karkilaz B (the original Karkilaz) was based on Mad Max and the Brotherhood of Nod. * Karkilaz is a poetic name for Vozolaz, and it means "the land of spinels". See also * Kalendrica, another fictional work with another nation obsessed with spinels. Category:Joke articles Category:Monarchies Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Vozonid Category:In-universe fiction Category:Dystopias Category:Dictatorships